


Happy Father's Day

by ADCtrash



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dapper Lexa, F/F, Lapdance, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Some slight bondage, Strap-Ons, Teasing, daddy lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 23:43:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11241735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADCtrash/pseuds/ADCtrash
Summary: It's a day to celebrate all kinds of dads-papas, fathers, daddies...And Clarke is giving her "daddy" a special present





	Happy Father's Day

               Lexa _never_ had to work Sundays. Or Saturdays for that matter, but getting called in on a Sunday for an important meeting was easily the worst thing she had to deal with this month. Even with the first merger deal falling apart just short of the deadline, _this_ was the worst.

               On top of that, the meeting went on for almost the entire day. She managed to finally iron out the terms of this new agreement as the sun was setting and sped home, upset that she had to spend the whole day at work and not with her beautiful wife back home.

               Upon returning to her apartment, Lexa stepped in, thinking Clarke would still be propped up on the couch in sweats watching TV, but to her surprise, the blonde was nowhere to be found in the living room. Lexa dropped her keys and wallet in their bowl by the door and hung up her jacket, which she had decided against wearing home in the humid June weather. Turning to the hallway, she could see dim lights under the bedroom door and sighed, thinking that Clarke was already getting ready for bed. Lexa approached the room and slowly pushed the door open, stepping inside and shutting it.

               Looking around, Lexa could see that the light was on in the attached bathroom, but the door was shut. Clarke must have been in there, since the bed was still neatly made from the morning. As Lexa bent down to untie her shoes, she looked up and cocked an eyebrow as she saw one of the chairs from the dining table in the middle of the room.

               “Clarke?” Lexa called out as she neatly placed her shoes next to the dresser, moving toward the bathroom door.

               “Hey babe, sit down in the chair for now. I’ll be right out.” Lexa could hear Clarke moving around the bathroom. She questioned her wife’s request but kept it to herself as she sat down, back facing the bathroom door.

               After a minute or two, Lexa could hear the bathroom door open and Clarke step out, the sound of heels on the hardwood floor. As she went to glance over her shoulder, Clarke came up behind her and put her hands on either side of Lexa’s face, turning her head forward again.

               “Nope, not yet babe.” Clarke let her hands slide down over Lexa’s chest and abdomen, her mouth breathing in the brunette’s ear. “Know what today is?”

               “Uh…Sunday?” Lexa wanted to turn her head and look at her wife, but Clarke arm and head made it impossible.

               “Yes…but it’s a special Sunday.” Finally, the blonde slid around the chair and climbed into Lexa’s lap. “It’s Father’s Day, and I wanted to give _daddy_ a present.”

               Lexa’s breath caught in her throat as she finally took in the sight of her wife. She saw Clarke’s favorite pair of heels as she had walked around, but other than those there wasn’t much else she was wearing. Lexa could see the navy blue lingerie she had bought for Clarke on their most recent anniversary, with lace perfectly outlining her breasts and barely covering anything at all. The last piece was what really got her though, as she could see the dark red lipstick covering her wife’s lips, making her blue eyes pop out even more. Clarke had planned the entire outfit accordingly, knowing she’d get the desired reaction from Lexa.

               With a smirk, she pressed the start button on the remote in her hand that Lexa had failed to notice as the speakers on the far side of the room began to boom with the bassline. Clarke slowly let her hips fall into rhythm, grinding and rolling up against Lexa while her hand tugged on her tie, bringing the brunette forward against her. She could see Lexa’s arms move as she made to bring her hands up to her wife’s hips.

               “Not yet daddy. No touching just yet.” Clarke could hear the whine in Lexa’s throat as she brought her hands back down, gripping hard onto the seat instead. She pressed her lips to the brunette’s jaw, pulling back with a smirk as she admired the perfect outline of her lips in that same dark red now painted on Lexa’s jaw. “You’ll get your turn to touch soon.”

               Lexa was practically panting at this point. She could feel Clarke loosen her tie and pull the fabric away from her neck as her hips continued to roll and grind with the beat. The words to the song in the background were lost as Clarke gently undid the buttons of her vest, sliding it off her shoulders then going to work on the shirt’s buttons. As the fabric fell away from her wife’s body, Clarke pressed more kisses down her throat and onto her collarbones, with more lip prints left in her wake. Eventually her hands made it down to Lexa’s belt, slowly pulling the leather from the buckle and then untucking the woman’s shirt.

               As the first song ended, Clarke sat back a little with a smirk. “Alright, you can touch, but only my hips for now.”

               Lexa jumped at the chance, her hands gripping onto her wife’s hips and pulling her forward, their faces mere centimeters away from each other. “Can _daddy_ get a small kiss too?” Her voice was low and husky, need dripping from every word as she tried to keep her composure.

               Clarke gasped, not only at how close they were but at the request. The words shot straight down her stomach and joined the heat pooling in her abdomen. She nodded and let her hands come up to cup Lexa’s face, their lips meeting halfway. A groan escaped Lexa’s mouth, eliciting a whimper from Clarke’s as she wrapped her arms around the brunette’s neck.

               At that point, Lexa had decided that Clarke had done a good enough job. She let her hands slide around to cup the blonde’s ass as she slowly rose from the chair, letting Clarke wrap her legs around her waist before walking her over to the bed, laying her down and climbing on top of the woman. She pressed a few kisses to Clarke’s shoulder and collarbone before moving to stare down into pupil-blown eyes.

               “I know it’s Father’s Day, and dads are supposed to have the day off, but I think tonight you can just let you daddy take care of you right?” Lexa finished pulling her shirt off and tossed it to the side, grabbing her belt and pulling it off next. She laid the leather belt on the bed next to the blonde, waiting to use it.

               Clarke nodded quickly with a moan, her back arching up into Lexa. “Please daddy.”

               Lexa smirked as she used the opportunity to slide her hands around Clarke’s back and unhook the bra, pulling it away from her body and tossing it to the side. She bent down and let her tongue swirl around a pointed nipple, not touching it until Clarke was writhing under her. When she heard another strained “please” come from her wife’s mouth, she took the bud into her mouth and sucked gently, letting her tongue flick over the tip and draw a longer, louder moan from Clarke’s mouth. She switched over to the other breast, repeating her motions, leaving Clarke whimpering and tugging at the brunette locks.

               Lexa finally sat up and grabbed the belt next to her, looking back down at Clarke. “I think we need to keep those hands out of the way tonight.” She watched and waited for Clarke to meet her eyes and nod before scooting up the bed and taking her hands, sliding them through the gaps in the headboard before cinching them together with a few loops of her belt. Once satisfied, she climbed back down and hovered over Clarke, looking down at her again. “Does that feel good? Everything alright?”

               Clarke quickly tugged on the belt, making sure it was loose enough to not hurt her wrists but tight enough that they wouldn’t slip out. She nodded, looking back up at Lexa. “Yeah, everything feels great.”

               Lexa nodded, then resumed her work, slowly kissing down Clarke’s ribcage, making sure to cover it with kisses and licks and nips, hearing her wife gasp and moan and even giggle at the more ticklish spots. By the time Lexa had worked her way down Clarke’s abs and to the waistband of her panties, Clarke was writhing under her again.

               “Daddy… _please_ …” Clarke’s voice came out as a whine while her hips bucked up into Lexa’s chest, allowing a smirk to appear on Lexa’s face.

               “Just relax…I’m going to make you feel really good tonight.” Lexa winked as her hands slowly slid the soaked garment down the blonde’s legs, tossing it onto the ever-growing pile of clothes. She gently parted the woman’s legs and took a moment to gaze at the glistening folds. After sucking in a breath, Lexa blew a short stream of cool air onto her, watching Clarke squirm as another moan fell from her lips. Deciding that the woman wasn’t desperate enough for her yet, Lexa resumed her teasing with her mouth along Clarke’s inner thighs, watching the red marks pop up in a line down her skin, until Clarke was bucking in earnest, trying to find some friction.

               “Please! Oh God please daddy!” Her head was thrown back, blonde hair splayed out along the pillow. Her chest rose and fell rapidly, heart threatening to beat its way out of her chest. Lexa smirked again, finally satisfied. While Clarke’s eyes were squeezed shut, she took the opportunity to move her head back in between her wife’s legs, flatten her tongue, and bring it up through her folds in one long stroke. Lexa moaned at the taste while she heard Clarke gasp, her hips bucking up again and more words spilling from her lips.

               “Oh yes daddy…again, please!” Lexa loved hearing the praise fall from the blonde’s lips as she took another swipe up through the wetness, allowing Clarke’s hips to buck once more. She slid her arm around the woman’s hips, holding them tight to the bed before she began her slow assault of her wife’s core.

               Over the years, Lexa had managed to learn exactly what Clarke liked and how close she could get the woman to cumming without letting her fall over that edge. Her tongue switched between diving into the opening and lapping up the wetness and allowing it to slowly circle around her throbbing clit, only flicking it once or twice before leaving it alone. A garbled mess of moans, profanity, and “please daddy”’s escaped from Clarke’s lips as she felt the heat in her abdomen reach its peak before Lexa pulled her mouth away and stood up, smiling and the whimper and whine that came from Clarke’s throat.

               “Don’t worry, daddy isn’t done yet,” Lexa assured her with a hand running over her breast, pinching the now straining peak. The brunette set to work removing her remaining clothing, tossing them aside, before opening the bedside drawer and pulling out the strap-on they kept in there. She slipped the straps up over her legs and tightened them before climbing back onto the bed, her hand guiding the tip through the wet folds as she leaned down to give her wife a quick kiss. “Do you want daddy to fuck you now?”

               Clarke felt like she was lost in her own world of pleasure at this point, her hips continuing to hump the air as she heard Lexa speak. With a groan, she looked up at the brunette with half-lidded eyes, nodding slowly. “Please daddy…fuck me.”

               Lexa pulled back and lined the dildo up with her entrance, slowly letting the tip slide in and allowing Clarke to get accustomed to the feel again. She slid it in inch by inch until she felt her hips bottom out against the blonde’s, a moan falling from her own mouth. Again, she waited for Clarke to finally nod before she drew the dildo out almost all the way, then snapped her hips forward, a gasp coming from the blonde’s mouth.

               Lexa set off at a quicker than normal pace, knowing how close Clarke had already been and finding out how wet she was herself upon undressing. She leaned down and kissed the blonde hard, letting her lips trail over her jaw and neck, down to her collarbones, leaving small red marks in some places. While one hand braced her body above the woman’s, the other slid down in between the two and slid between her folds, one finger pulling back the hood of her clit while two others rubbed it fast and hard.

               Clarke had been a mess of moans and grunts since Lexa had picked up the pace but gasped when she felt the fingers contact her clit. Her sounds quickly turned to pleads as she felt herself racing toward the edge, the heat in her abdomen intensifying. “Please daddy…may I cum please?” she managed to squeak out.

`              Lexa nodded, letting her hips bottom out as she felt Clarke clench down on the dildo and draw her in deeper. The blonde’s eyes rolled back into her head as she was overcome with a tidal wave of pleasure coursing through her body, the music thankfully drowning out her shouts and moans. Once she had come down off the edge, she could feel Lexa pull out slowly and reach up to undo her wrists, bringing Clarke’s arms down to her sides. For a moment, she felt Lexa get up off the bed and heard her walk toward the bathroom, dropping the strap-on into the sink to be cleaned in the morning. She thought she heard Lexa talking, but her mind was still swimming in pleasure as she felt the bed depress next to her and the blankets come up over her body. Clarke hummed as soft kisses were pressed into her shoulder while she came back down from the high.

               “I think it’s your turn now Lex…” Clarke mumbled as she turned onto her side to face the brunette, chuckling quietly as she saw the smudges of lipstick still trailing down her neck.

               “Shh, you can do that tomorrow morning. I just left a message for my secretary telling her I’ll be in late tomorrow because of how long the meeting was today.” Lexa smiled and let her fingertip trail down Clarke’s jaw, her thumb and forefinger gently grasping the girl’s chin.

               “Did you enjoy your gift?” Clarke could feel her eyes wanting to close, but instead, she wished to stay awake longer and lay with her love.

               “I did, I think that we should celebrate Father’s Day every year now.” Lexa leaned over and grabbed the stereo remote, clicking it off and placing it back on the table. “But for now I think we both need some sleep.”

               Clarke couldn’t agree more as she quickly dozed off, tangled in her wife’s limbs, a small smile painted on her face. She was glad she came up with this idea while Lexa wasn’t home, and she was damn sure it would be happening again every year.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Father's Day to all dads out there (in any sense of the use of the word "dad")!


End file.
